Qilin yang Direbutkan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mereka punya satu "hewan peliharaan" yang (terpaksa) dimiliki bersama.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU?, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Mereka punya satu "hewan peliharaan" yang (terpaksa) dimiliki bersama.

 **Qilin yang Direbutkan** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Hari Senin adalah giliran China pergi ke Kebun Hewan Mitologi.

Tidak, China tidak pergi ke sana untuk sekadar melihat-lihat isinya. China ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan hari itu terkait dengan _sesuatu_ yang _tinggal_ di Kebun Hewan Mitologi. Sambil membawa beberapa buah _li zhi_ di dalam kantung plastik, China berjalan melalui gerbang kebun tersebut.

Kebetulan _sesuatu_ yang hendak ia kunjungi itu berada di tengah-tengah kebun tersebut, dilingkari pagar besi hitam tinggi dengan atap di bagian atasnya. _Sesuatu_ itu sedang asyik duduk di bagian tengah lingkaran pagar tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Kemungkinan besar sedang menikmati tidur.

China menghampiri lingkaran pagar beratap yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang itu. Ia berjongkok di depannya, memerhatikan sejenak _sesuatu_ yang sedang asyik bergumul sendiri di dalam sana. China menarik mangkuk biru lebar yang ada di dalam kandang itu dengan tangan—tangannya ia selipkan melalui jeruji besi itu. Diletakkannya buah _li zhi_ yang telah ia bawa itu satu demi satu.

 _Sesuatu_ yang tadi sedang memejamkan mata itu spontan membuka matanya. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak kecil, menandakan bahwa ia mencium wangi sesuatu yang merupakan makanan _nya_. _Sesuatu_ itu menegakkan kakinya yang tadi ditekuk, mengulat sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri mangkuk yang telah berisi buah-buahan itu.

"Halo, Qilin," ucap China sambil memasang senyum kecil. "Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu."

Qilin, nama sesuatu itu, adalah hewan mitologi yang China akui sebagai miliknya. Hewan itu merupakan campuran dari lima hewan, naga, kerbau, ikan, singa, dan rusa. Bagian kepala hingga hewan leher itu memang berbentuk seperti kepala naga, lengkap dengan moncong pancang serta gigi-gigi runcing. Hewan itu memiliki tanduk yang mirip dengan tanduk rusa betina, tidak bercabang-cabang, di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sedangkan bagian badannya yang dipenuhi sisik ikan serta kakinya lebih mirip seekor kerbau. Tidak ketinggalan, ekornya mirip milik singa.

Setidaknya bagi China, Qilin kelihatan seperti itu.

Qilin adalah hewan keberuntungan China, dan dia sebenarnya tidak sudi membagi hewan ini menjadi milik bersama. Hanya saja ... apa dayanya? Ia toh, tidak punya bukti bahwa Qilin ini _benar-benar_ miliknya.

China kembali berdiri. Sebelum membalikkan badan untuk pergi, ia membisik pelan, "Kalau bisa, kau jangan makan makanan dari _mereka_ ya, Qilin."

Tentu saja Qilin yang sedang asyik melahap _li zhi_ tidak menyahuti kata-kata China.

China menghela napas lalu berjalan pergi.

.

Hari Selasa adalah giliran South Korea pergi ke Kebun Hewan Mitologi.

Tidak, South Korea tidak pergi ke sana untuk sekadar melihat-lihat isinya. South Korea ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan hari itu terkait dengan _sesuatu_ yang _tinggal_ di Kebun Hewan Mitologi. Sambil membawa beberapa buah _gam_ di dalam kantung plastik, South Korea berjalan melalui gerbang kebun tersebut.

Kebetulan _sesuatu_ yang hendak ia kunjungi itu berada di tengah-tengah kebun tersebut, dilingkari pagar besi hitam tinggi dengan atap di bagian atasnya. _Sesuatu_ itu sedang asyik berputar-putar di dalam lingkaran pagar sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara ratapan. Kemungkinan besar sedang memelas minta dikeluarkan.

South Korea menghampiri lingkaran pagar beratap yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang itu. Ia berjongkok di depannya, memerhatikan sejenak _sesuatu_ yang sedang asyik sendiri di dalam sana. South Korea menarik mangkuk biru lebar yang ada di dalam kandang itu dengan tangan—tangannya ia selipkan melalui jeruji besi itu. Diletakkannya buah _gam_ yang telah ia bawa itu satu demi satu.

 _Sesuatu_ yang tadi sedang berkeliling itu spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak kecil, menandakan bahwa ia mencium wangi sesuatu yang merupakan makanan _nya_. _Sesuatu_ itu membalikkan badan, lalu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri mangkuk yang telah berisi buah-buahan itu.

"Halo, Girin," ucap South Korea sambil memasang senyum kecil. "Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu."

Girin, nama sesuatu itu, adalah hewan mitologi yang South Korea akui sebagai miliknya. Hewan itu merupakan campuran dari tiga hewan, rusa, kerbau, dan kuda. Secara keseluruhan, hewan itu lebih mirip rusa, hanya saja ekornya mirip kerbau dan tapak kakinya mirip kuda.

Setidaknya bagi South Korea, Girin kelihatan seperti itu.

Girin adalah satu dari Empat Hewan Kebajikan South Korea, dan dia sebenarnya tidak sudi membagi hewan ini menjadi milik bersama. Hanya saja ... apa dayanya? Ia toh, tidak punya bukti bahwa Girin ini _benar-benar_ miliknya.

South Korea kembali berdiri. Sebelum membalikkan badan untuk pergi, ia membisik pelan, "Kalau bisa, kau jangan makan makanan dari _yang lain_ ya, Girin."

Tentu saja Girin yang sedang asyik melahap _gam_ tidak menyahuti kata-kata South Korea.

South Korea menghela napas lalu berjalan pergi.

.

Hari Rabu adalah giliran Thailand pergi ke Kebun Hewan Mitologi.

Tidak, Thailand tidak pergi ke sana untuk sekadar melihat-lihat isinya. Thailand ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan hari itu terkait dengan _sesuatu_ yang _tinggal_ di Kebun Hewan Mitologi. Sambil membawa beberapa buah _champoo_ di dalam kantung plastik, Thailand berjalan melalui gerbang kebun tersebut.

Kebetulan _sesuatu_ yang hendak ia kunjungi itu berada di tengah-tengah kebun tersebut, dilingkari pagar besi hitam tinggi dengan atap di bagian atasnya. _Sesuatu_ itu sedang sibuk menjilati badannya dengan lidah sendiri. Kemungkinan besar sedang membersihkan badannya.

Thailand menghampiri lingkaran pagar beratap yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang itu. Ia berjongkok di depannya, memerhatikan sejenak _sesuatu_ yang sedang asyik bergumul sendiri di dalam sana. Thailand menarik mangkuk biru lebar yang ada di dalam kandang itu dengan tangan—tangannya ia selipkan melalui jeruji besi itu. Diletakkannya buah _champoo_ yang telah ia bawa itu satu demi satu.

 _Sesuatu_ yang tadi sedang menjilati tubuhnya itu spontan menghentikan jilatannya. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak kecil, menandakan bahwa ia mencium wangi sesuatu yang merupakan makanan _nya_. _Sesuatu_ itu menolehkan kepala, menegakkan tubuh, lalu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri mangkuk yang telah berisi buah-buahan itu.

"Halo, Gilen," ucap Thailand sambil memasang senyum kecil. "Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu."

Gilen, nama sesuatu itu, adalah hewan mitologi yang Thailand akui sebagai miliknya. Hewan itu merupakan campuran dari tiga hewan, naga, kuda, dan singa. Secara keseluruhan, hewan itu lebih mirip dengan kuda, hanya saja kepalanya merupakan kepala naga dan ekornya merupakan ekor singa.

Setidaknya bagi Thailand, Gilen kelihatan seperti itu.

Girin adalah bentuk personifikasi dan animistik dewa Thailand, dan dia sebenarnya tidak sudi membagi hewan ini menjadi milik bersama. Hanya saja ... apa dayanya? Ia toh, tidak punya bukti bahwa Gilen ini _benar-benar_ miliknya.

Thailand kembali berdiri. Sebelum membalikkan badan untuk pergi, ia membisik pelan, "Kalau bisa, kau jangan makan makanan dari _tiga orang yang lain_ ya, Gilen."

Tentu saja Gilen yang sedang asyik melahap _champoo_ tidak menyahuti kata-kata Thailand.

Thailand menghela napas lalu berjalan pergi.

.

Hari Kamis adalah giliran Japan pergi ke Kebun Hewan Mitologi.

Tidak, Japan tidak pergi ke sana untuk sekadar melihat-lihat isinya. Japan ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan hari itu terkait dengan _sesuatu_ yang _tinggal_ di Kebun Hewan Mitologi. Sambil membawa beberapa buah _kyoho_ di dalam kantung plastik, Japan berjalan melalui gerbang kebun tersebut.

Kebetulan _sesuatu_ yang hendak ia kunjungi itu berada di tengah-tengah kebun tersebut, dilingkari pagar besi hitam tinggi dengan atap di bagian atasnya. _Sesuatu_ itu sedang sibuk melompat-lompat di dalam sana, mengangkat kedua kaki depan besarnya seolah sedang menangkap sesuatu. Kemungkinan besar sedang menangkap serangga yang tidak sengaja melintasi pagar itu.

Japan menghampiri lingkaran pagar beratap yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang itu. Ia berjongkok di depannya, memerhatikan sejenak _sesuatu_ yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri di dalam sana. Japan menarik mangkuk biru lebar yang ada di dalam kandang itu dengan tangan—tangannya ia selipkan melalui jeruji besi itu. Diletakkannya buah _kyoho_ yang telah ia bawa itu satu demi satu.

 _Sesuatu_ yang tadi sedang bermain dengan serangga itu spontan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak kecil, menandakan bahwa ia mencium wangi sesuatu yang merupakan makanan _nya_. _Sesuatu_ itu menurunkan kedua kaki depannya, lalu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri mangkuk yang telah berisi buah-buahan itu.

"Halo, Kirin," ucap Japan sambil memasang senyum kecil. "Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu."

Kirin, nama sesuatu itu, adalah hewan mitologi yang Japan akui sebagai miliknya. Hewan itu merupakan campuran dari tiga hewan, rusa, naga, dan kerbau. Secara keseluruhan, hewan itu lebih mirip dengan rusa, hanya saja kepalanya merupakan kepala naga dan ekornya merupakan ekor kerbau.

Setidaknya bagi Japan, Kirin kelihatan seperti itu.

Kirin adalah hewan terkuat Japan, dan dia sebenarnya tidak sudi membagi hewan ini menjadi milik bersama. Hanya saja ... apa dayanya? Ia toh, tidak punya bukti bahwa Kirin ini _benar-benar_ miliknya.

Japan kembali berdiri. Sebelum membalikkan badan untuk pergi, ia membisik pelan, "Kalau bisa, kau jangan makan makanan dari _tiga orang itu_ ya, Kirin."

Tentu saja Kirin yang sedang asyik melahap _kyoho_ tidak menyahuti kata-kata Japan.

Japan menghela napas lalu berjalan pergi.

.

Hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu adalah giliran petugas Kebun Hewan Mitologi untuk memberi makan Qilin. Eh, Girin. Bukan, Gilen. Salah lagi, Kirin.

Yah, nama makhluk itu memang banyak, dan semua mengklaim nama masing-masing sebagai nama yang paling benar. Itu sebabnya pada plang nama hewan itu ditulis " _Qilin/Girin/Gilen/Kirin_ ".

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Qilin/Girin/Gilen/Kirin adalah hewan mitologi yang secara umum berbentuk mirip naga dan rusa. Hewan ini merupakan hewan kepercayaan Asia Timur, khususnya China, Korea, Thailand, dan Jepang. Qilin adalah nama hewan itu versi China, Girin adalah cara menyebut "Qilin" dalam bahasa Korea, Gilen adalah nama hewan itu di Thailand, dan Kirin adalah cara menyebut "Qilin" dalam bahasa Jepang. Intinya, nama hewan itu "Qilin", sih...

Sebenernya, ide awal dari cerita ini adalah nyeritain tentang Kirin yang katanya adalah hewan mitologi Jepang, tapi pas saya baca artikelnya, ternyata Kirin ini nggak cuma ada di Jepang, jadi kenapa nggak cerita tentang usaha mereka merebutkan hewan itu dengan cara yang sehat aja?

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
